James Madrox (Bartender) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Jamie Madrox (source, deceased); Cable, Cloak, Deadpool, Hulk, Jamie Madrox, Juggernaut, Lieutenant Madrox (fellow duplicates, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Bobbie's Beach Bar | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 11" | Weight = 155 lbs. | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = "M" shaped tattoo over right eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former bartender | Education = | Origin = Mutant duplicate transformed into a ChangelingCategory:Killcrops (Mutants) | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Matthew Rosenberg; Andy MacDonald | First = Multiple Man Vol 1 2 | Death = Uncanny X-Men Vol 5 22 | HistoryText = Sometime before Jamie Madrox set out to create his own detective agency, a duplicate embodying the treacherous, megalomaniacal aspects of Jamie's personality locked himself in a bunker on Muir Island where he spent the following years attempting to find a way to become the "Madrox Prime." When the Madrox Prime died from M-Pox, his duplicates died as well, except for the dupe locked in the bunker. The airtight bunker managed to delay the adverse health effects, but after the New Mutants found the bunker, the dupe resumed his decay. In an effort to put off his inevitable death, the dupe convinced Beast to create a serum which would not only prevent his death, but also allow for the creation of dupes of his own, just like a prime, then stole a Temporal Beacon from Bishop and traveled into the future. Due to Madrox's meddling, he came to rule a totalitarian regime that was policed by his own duplicates in that future, dubbing himself "Emperor Prime," though his rule was opposed by a Resistance, which was largely made up of other Madri. One dupe, a member of the Resistance, was part of a select group who were sent into the timestream to find help by a heroic time-traveling Madrox, that was actually the Emperor from further in the future that had had a change of heart. This dupe was specifically sent to find Tony Stark, but found himself instead in a reality where the heroes were on spring break. When Cloak collected the Resistance dupes who had been sent into the timestream, for some unknown reason he did not collect the Jamie sent to find Stark; meanwhile, this Jamie ended up making himself at home on his new Earth, getting a job as a bartender at Bobbie's Beach Bar. After the death of the heroic Emperor resulted in the deaths of all the other Madri, good and bad, the bartender Jamie returned to the past, having survived due to his not being in the reality at the time, and explained to the X-Men that he left his new world after it "took a real turn towards... not fun" as evidenced by the M tattoo over his eye identical to that the original Jamie had received in Earth-1191. Taking the serum Beast had created, Jamie set out to meet the original Madrox's widowed wife and child, telling the X-Men that he'd send them a postcard. Last X-Men and Death Jamie then rejoined the last group of X-Men and helped with taking down the list of threats Cyclops had composed. After events, casualties, and a lot of violence, Emma Frost ultimately decided to remove mutants from every persons' minds. It was revealed that the O*N*E had not forgotten about mutants at all. Soon they sent out Sentinel Squad O*N*E to kill them all. After a good number of additional casualties, he finally decided to be a human shield for the bigger plan to work. Once he decided, he multiplied into great numbers. None of the dupes nor the prime made it out alive, all were killed by the Sentinels. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Jamie Madrox. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Jamie Madrox. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Madrox Family Category:Dupes Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Duplication